


Looking for a fic (Thinking I might have imagined it)

by Alwayslooking_Neverfinding



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayslooking_Neverfinding/pseuds/Alwayslooking_Neverfinding
Summary: Hi! I can't remember much of the fic but basically Shane dies one day (I think he was hit by a car?) and Ryan witnesses it and then relives the day over and over and he tries to save Shane but no matter what he does, Shane always dies somehow. I can't recall how it ended (I think it was happy though)
Comments: 3





	Looking for a fic (Thinking I might have imagined it)

Hi! I can't remember much of the fic but basically Shane dies one day (I think he was hit by a car?) and Ryan witnesses it and then relives the day over and over and he tries to save Shane but no matter what he does, Shane always dies somehow. I can't recall how it ended (I think it was happy though)

It was either on Wattpad or Ao3. 

I'm looking for it because I suddenly had a flashback of one of the scenes in the fic a few months ago, and I just have to make sure that I'm not imagining it since I haven't been able to find it anywhere.


End file.
